<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] i found peace in your violence by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740379">[podfic] i found peace in your violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics'>ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, F/F, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:30:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Visions are helpful at least. But dreams – a bastardization of memory and imagination, unclear where the line lays – are utterly useless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] i found peace in your violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts">labocat</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312234">i found peace in your violence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla">ElasticElla</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:<br/>title from marshmello &amp; khalid's silence</p><p>Podficcer's note:<br/>I am not a Vietnamese speaker and deeply apologize for my likely mispronunciation of Quynh's name. I did my best to pronounce the sounds English doesn't have, but I expect that without a fluent speaker's input I made mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/fgza1od4556tw7k92knguhufbb5pb7xo">listen + download here</a> - 00:07:09</p><p>Music: "Dance of Deception" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>